


Just Desserts (Deltaswap)

by PurplePanini



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deltaswap (Deltarune), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cake, Comfort, Deltaswap Lancer (Deltarune), Deltaswap Ralsei (Deltarune), Emetophilia, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Vomiting, cuchufliuwu, fluff?, indoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePanini/pseuds/PurplePanini
Summary: This fanfic takes place after Susie and Kris flee the Dark World after everyone in the kingdom caught the "freak-outs."Btw, this is my first kink-fic that isn't a shitpost, let me know what you think and if I should improve on anything! ^^





	Just Desserts (Deltaswap)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place after Susie and Kris flee the Dark World after everyone in the kingdom caught the "freak-outs."
> 
> Btw, this is my first kink-fic that isn't a shitpost, let me know what you think and if I should improve on anything! ^^

Tonight was a beautiful night outside in the Dark World. The stars were shining brightly in the midnight sky, the moon was shining it's moonlight onto the world, Lancer was sitting on one of his chairs at his table inside of his castle as he awaited for Susie's and Kris' return. Admittedly, he had been pretty lonely waiting for the two to arrive again, but he had been slightly used to it after waiting basically his whole life for the two to even arrive in the first place. Suddenly, a knock could be heard at his front door, could it be that Susie and Kris have finally returned? Lancer eagerly jumped out of his seat and with almost no hesitation opened the door, unfortunately to his dismay, Susie and Kris were not at the door, only an excited Ralsei. "* Howdy, nerd!" Although it wasn't the two warriors of the Light World, it still felt nice for Lancer to have some company as he awaited the two. "* Hello Ralsei, what brings you here?" Lancer asked Ralsei in a polite manner. "* Well, everyone in my kingdom still has the "freak-outs," and, uh, yeah. Things have been pretty tense over there." Ralsei responded to Lancer in a slightly serious manner. "* Oh, well you're more than welcome inside of my humble abode until things clear up at your kingdom!" Lancer said as he motioned for Ralsei to come inside. "* Really? Thanks!" Ralsei said as he walked inside of Lancer's castle. The interior wasn't as big as his castle, or really as nice, but Ralsei could make due with this. "* 'You have any food? I'm kinda hungry from walking all the way over here, I would have used my bike but it ran out of fuel this morning." Ralsei asked as he rested one of his hands on his stomach. "* Oh, absolutely! Just wait there and I'll fetch you some food." Lancer responded politely as he went into the kitchen. Ralsei waited for Lancer to come back with some food for him to eat, but he was taking a long time by his standards, which wasn't really even that long, so he got up and went into the kitchen to go check on Lancer. "* Hey, what's taking so long?" Ralsei asked as he seemed to have slightly startled Lancer. "* Ah! Ralsei, I thought I told you to wait?" Lancer said while trying not to be impolite. "* Well, you were taking a while to get me something to eat." Ralsei responded. "* Ralsei, it's only been fifteen seconds. It takes time to try and find what you like to eat." Lancer politely explained to Ralsei. Ralsei then noticed something sitting on the kitchen table, it was a cake that Lancer had baked, a rather large cake to be exact. It was about half the size of Ralsei. "* Woah, is that a cake?" Ralsei said as he pointed toward the cake. "* O-oh! Yes, I had made it for Susie and Kris whenever they come back down here." Lancer explained to Ralsei. Ralsei then walked over closer to the cake, he took a few seconds to admire how delicious it looked before grabbing a piece of the cake. "* Ralsei, what are you doing!?" Lancer shouted as he was horrified to see Ralsei digging into the cake that he had specifically made for Susie and Kris. "* I couldn't help it, it looks so tasty!" Ralsei responded as he glanced toward the chunk of cake that was in his hand. "* I told you that that cake was for Susie and Kris!" Lancer explained to Ralsei once more. "* Why can't you just make another cake for them?" Ralsei asked. "* I'm very low on ingredients, I most likely won't have enough to make another one!" Lancer said as he seemed pretty frustrated. Ralsei then started to put the piece of cake that he had grabbed into his mouth and proceeded to chew, it was as delicious as he had thought it would be, in fact, it tasted BETTER than he thought it would be. He then proceeded to grab another chunk of the cake and chew on it, Lancer watched as Ralsei did this. "* (sigh...) Maybe I could go ask Jevil if he has any of the ingredients that I need to make another cake for the two heroes later..." Lancer said to himself as he watched Ralsei keep grabbing chunks of the cake and eating it. Ralsei seemed to show no signs of stopping as he grabbed chunk after chunk of the cake and then eating them. At this point, about a quarter of the cake was being digested in Ralsei's stomach as he kept eating little chunks of the cake. "* Uhm, m-maybe you should stop, you might get a stomach ache!" Lancer explained as Ralsei kept stuffing his own face with chunks of the cake. "* I probably would if it didn't taste so good!" Ralsei responded as he continued eating chunks of Lancer's cake. "* Uhm, thanks, I guess..?" Lancer replied as he kept watching Ralsei eat his cake. At this point, half of the cake had been eaten. Ralsei seemed to be chewing the slightest bit slower than he was earlier, he seemed to be getting full, but this didn't stop him from eating more of the cake. As he said earlier, Ralsei would have stopped eating at this point, but the cake was simply too good to stop eating. The frosting, the batter, the cream in between the cake's layers, it was like heaven in Ralsei's mouth. Although, Ralsei's stomach could be heard making some slightly audible gurgles as he kept grabbing chunks of the cake and eating it. Lancer seemed to have heard one of these guttural gurgles and started to become slightly concerned for Ralsei. "* Ralsei, I really think you should stop. You could probably get sick at this point!" Lancer tried to warn Ralsei. "* How can you possibly get sick from eating cake?" Ralsei naively asked as he continued to feed himself with chunks of Lancer's cake. It seemed as if the more cake Ralsei ate, the slower he chewed and the noisier his stomach became. At this point, only a quarter of Lancer's cake remained on the table as the rest of it was crammed inside of Ralsei's stomach. Lancer grew more and more worried as Ralsei ate more of the cake, He knew that Ralsei would get sick sooner or later, but he refused to heed the warning that Lancer gave him earlier. After eating most of the cake, Ralsei started to feel slightly nauseous, his stomach even started to bulge outward by a slight bit from having eaten so much cake. Soon enough, there was only one chunk of cake left on the table, Ralsei grabbed it and hesitantly stuffed it into his mouth and chewed in a very slow manner. After a little while of chewing, Ralsei finally swallowed the last chunk of cake, he then leaned back in his seat as he rested his hands over his overfull stomach as he groaned. Lancer then walked over to the stuffed Ralsei and looked down at his bulging stomach. "* A-are you feeling ok..?" Lancer asked as his eyes seemed to remain on Ralsei's belly. All Ralsei managed to get out was a belch followed by a groan, he clearly wasn't feeling ok. After hearing Ralsei's 'response,' Lancer then reached a hand towards Ralsei's abdomen and started to softly rub it. "* I tried to tell you that eating that much cake wasn't good for you..." Lancer said as he kept softly rubbing Ralsei's bloated stomach. Ralsei continued to groan as his stomach continued to gurgle and groan, he soon seemed to be leaning downwards with his mouth slightly opened as he started to sweat profusely, it seemed that Lancer was right about him getting sick from eating too much cake. Lancer appeared to be unaware of Ralsei leaning over as he started to gag, it would be only a matter of time before... *BLECH* *Cartoon splat sound effect* Ralsei threw up on Lancer's head, vomit dripped off of his green hood as he froze in his place disgusted. "* O-oh my God, R-Ralsei..!!" Lancer yelled quietly as he covered his eyes so none of Ralsei's vomit would dribble onto them, he knew Ralsei would get sick, but he didn't think that he would throw up ON him. "* S-(urp)-orry." Ralsei said before starting to chuckle lightly at the sight of Lancer being covered in his vomit. Lancer seemed slightly peeved after being thrown up upon, but with his kind nature, he quickly forgave him and went back to rubbing his belly. Ralsei kept breathing a few soft groans and belches as Lancer continued rubbing his stuffed stomach. Ralsei then reached down at his belt and took it off, revealing a little bit more of his abdomen, afterwards he rested his belt on the table. After giving Ralsei's belly a few more rubs, Lancer stopped to look at the clock on his wall. "* Oh dear, it got rather late rather quickly! I should probably get some sleep." Lancer said after looking at the clock. "* Yeah, me too. I'm tired." Ralsei said as he tried to get up from his seat with little struggle on account of having eaten so much cake. Lancer then walked into the bedroom as Ralsei followed him, suddenly without hesitation, Ralsei got in Lancer's bed before Lancer could get in. "* O-oh, uhm, I guess we could share the bed." Lancer said before getting in the bed with Ralsei. Soon after, both of the princes fell asleep, Ralsei's stomach gurgled in his sleep as it tried to digest all of the cake that he had eaten today. FIN


End file.
